The research is focused on paternal contributions to child development. In particular, the role of fathers with wives with affective disorders is examined. Families are selected for the study on the basis of the mother's diagnoses, as normal or depressed. Fathers, mothers, and two children (ages 5-6 and 8-11) are observed in interaction in a home-like environment established in the laboratory. They participate in a variety of planned situations representative of day-to-day family events. The family members are observed in dyads and triads as well as a total group. The father is also interviewed: a psychiatric assessment (SADS) and an interview concerning his involvement in childrearing. Well fathers with well spouses describe fathering as involving regularly occurring contact with their children that is most often father-initiated, occurs at home, and involves intimate activities, e.g. reading stories or carrying on a conversation. On the other hand well fathers with ill spouses describe events that are "special," non-routine, are child initiated, occur away from home, and involve physical play or outings. Analysis of interview and interaction data is continuing.